


A Mess of Success

by violet_hour



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Desperate!Harry, Desperation, Jealousy, M/M, Omorashi, Pee, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:38:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_hour/pseuds/violet_hour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is jealous of the attention Harry seems to be giving Niall lately. So he intends to make him pay for it. This fic contains omorashi/pee desperation (consider yourself warned)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mess of Success

It wasn't until this morning, when Harry had finally scrambled from the bed; ruining their little canopy of blankets and warmth and snuggles because he had to pee so bad he was going to wee all over the sheets, that Louis got the idea. Not that it was the first time he’d enjoyed the thought of Harry being desperate for the toilet. Not at all, in fact. But he never actually took it upon himself to do anything about it. Today would be different. 

Besides, Louis couldn’t deny--he liked being in control. Even if that control was over someone else’s body.

He heard Harry stomp down the stairs, and that’s where Louis found him a few minutes later. He watched as Harry slammed the dishwasher shut and turned to instead rummage through one of the higher kitchen cabinets.

“What’re you looking for?” Louis asked him.

“I can’t find that new skillet we just bought,” Harry said as he gave up on the cabinet and opened another one. “I was gonna make us eggs for breakfast.”

As tempting as that sounded, it wasn’t exactly going to fit in with Louis’s plans for today. Biting back a grin, he reached over to shut the cabinet Harry was looking in, and grabbed his hand instead.

“I was actually thinking we would go out for breakfast.”

“Out?” Harry frowned.

“There’s this new tea shop in town I’ve been wanting to go to.”

Harry grinned and followed Louis as he led him to the door, “Alright.”

In the car, Louis shot furtive glances at Harry every now and then as Harry spent the majority of the ride thumbing through his phone. Another thing Louis couldn’t deny, even if he wished he could; he was definitely the jealous type. The only person that sprung to his mind that Harry might be texting was Niall. And it royally pissed him off. 

Lately it seemed wherever Niall was, there Harry was too. Maybe he was just being paranoid, but he didn’t think so. He’d seen their subtle touches, their little smiles. They just didn’t seem quite as innocent as they used to be. Not that he could blame Harry for his attraction to Niall. Who _wasn’t_ attracted to Niall? It was just that the attraction was becoming a little too physical for Louis’s liking. And so he decided Harry needed to be punished for that.

As they neared the tea shop, Harry laughed to himself; and it was cute and sweet, and Louis almost started second-guessing his decision to make Harry as uncomfortable as he planned to.

But when he asked him, “Who’re you texting?” his plan was reinstated; with even more enthusiasm, as Harry responded with a little giggle, “Niall.”

_Game on_ , Louis thought as he swung the car into a parking space.

Inside the shop was warm and quiet. Louis found them a table near the window, sat Harry down and went to grab them a couple scones and the largest pot of tea he could. Back at the table, he wasted no time in filling Harry a full cup.

“Thanks,” Harry smiled as he took a sip.

Louis’s eyes flickered. He’d poured himself a cup as well, but was much more intent on watching Harry drink up then he was of sipping his own. He took a bite of his scone and smiled, “So, what’s Niall up to today?”

“Huh? Oh,” Harry took another sip of his tea and Louis could swear there was a blush forming across his cheeks. “Um, nothing much. He said he’s just watching TV.”

Louis raised an eyebrow and Harry took another long gulp of his drink. Then another.

“How’s the tea?”

Harry smiled, “Tea-riffic.”

Reaching for the pot again, Louis grinned and began refilling Harry’s cup, “Then you must want some more,” he smiled.

“Oh, ok,” Harry shrugged. “Thanks.”

“No problem.”

Somehow, and he wasn’t even sure how since Harry had seemed pretty adamant on not wanting any more, Louis had managed to not only refill Harry’s cup a third time, but also get him to drink it. He knew if he tried to get him to drink any more, Harry would start becoming suspicious, so he left it at that. That should be enough to get things started anyway.

As they left, Harry zipped up his jacket and took Louis’s hand, “I like that place.”

Louis squeezed his hand back and took in a breath of fresh air. It was another chilly day. It was pretty.

“Me too.”

…………………………………………

An hour later, they were back in Louis’s car on their way to…well Louis hadn’t really decided that yet. He just knew being somewhere without a bathroom was the best place to be, and his car definitely didn’t have a bathroom. So it worked.

He’d just finished dragging Harry aimlessly around to all the little stores outside of the tea shop after their breakfast. It had been a good way to waste time as the tea worked its magic. Harry was beside him now, bouncing his leg up and down as he continued texting. And it was that restless motion that had caught Louis’s attention. He tried not to watch too obviously. 

“Where are we going now?” Harry asked, looking up from his phone, and Louis could swear he even sounded a little anxious. 

Well, about time.

“Um,” even though he had no idea, Louis always kept his cool, even under pressure. “It’s a surprise.”

“You seem full of surprises today,” Harry raised an eyebrow at him.

“Must be your lucky day.” _And mine_ , Louis grinned. _Mostly mine_.

“Well, I hope wherever we’re going has a toilet,” Harry sighed as he went back to his texting. “I need to wee.”

An evil grin spread itself across Louis’s face. _Bingo_ , he thought joyfully. Now the only challenge left; keeping Harry as far from the bathroom as possible. Luckily, it was a challenge Louis was more than up for.

“I’m guessing it does,” Louis lied. “But I’ve got to stop at the ATM first. All out of loot.”

He heard Harry ‘hmm’ in response and turned the corner that would not take them to the bank. And it wasn’t until they were four blocks down that Harry looked up from his phone and shot Louis a puzzled glance.

“I thought you were going to the ATM?”

“Yeah.”

“Isn’t it the other way?”

“No,” Louis turned another corner. “It’s this way.”

“No,” Harry shifted in his seat. “It’s back there,” he pointed behind them. “Isn’t it?”

Rolling his eyes, Louis said, “Harry, please. I think I know where I’m going.” 

_Hehheh_ , Louis laughed to himself, as Harry still looked puzzled. He certainly did know where he was going, and Harry was absolutely right. The ATM was the other way. But Louis wasn’t going to ‘realize this mistake’ until at least three more blocks down. 

As he sped aimlessly down the road, he kept an eye on the not-so-subtle movements Harry was making beside him. He must have waited until he had to go pretty bad before saying anything. He seemed restless already. 

Louis turned another sharp corner just to see if he could jostle Harry some, and was pleased when Harry winced slightly. But Louis was dying to drag this out. So, time to swing in another pit stop. And it just so happened that Zayn’s flat was only a block over. It also happened that he conveniently wasn’t home today either. It was the perfect opportunity.

“You know what actually,” Louis said as he turned onto Zayn’s street. “Since we’re out here, I just want to run in Zayn’s and get the sunglasses I lent him--which he still hasn’t given back. Do you mind?”

From the corner of his eye, Harry shifted up a bit in his seat. Louis could see him biting his lip.

“That’s fine,” Harry said, although his tone might have said otherwise. 

They pulled into the lot, and Louis parked the car. Then he started unclipping his belt, “I’ll just be a minute.”

As he was getting out of the car, suddenly Harry was unclipping his belt too and saying, “Maybe I can use his toilet.”

Ready for that, and intent on making Harry feel embarrassed by the situation so that he wouldn’t go, Louis sighed and said, “You really have to go that bad?”

Harry had had his hand on the door handle, but Louis’s exasperation must have worked, because he slowly released it and mumbled, “I-I guess not…”

“I’ll just be a minute. Two, tops,” Louis winked. 

He shut the door and hurried into the building. But instead of catching the lift to the third floor, he just hid himself behind a large plant in between the wide window. He’d done a good job of parking too, because his view of Harry was spot on. 

Now for his own entertainment and sick pleasure, he’d leave Harry out there for as long as he thought he could get away with before he went back to him. 

Oblivious to Louis watching him from his hiding spot, Harry blew out a breath and checked his phone again. Niall must have fallen asleep because he hadn’t texted him back yet. Figures. Couldn’t count on him for anything. 

The minutes ticked on, and Harry started tapping his leg and squirming restlessly in his seat. What was taking so long? His bladder had really started to bug him and it was getting harder to ignore, especially sat here pointlessly in Louis’s car. But he knew the moment he got out, Louis would come back to meet him. So he waited. 

And waited. 

And waited some more.

He crossed his legs and grimaced at the pressure in his bladder. Okay, where was he? Did he forget Harry was still out here?

‘I really need to weee,’ he whined to himself. When he glanced back at the door and still didn’t see Louis, he decided he was going up to Zayn’s flat. This was taking too long.

And just as he pulled the door open and was one leg out of the car, Louis popped back out of the building and skipped toward him. Harry let out a small groan; what bloody timing. He readjusted back into the car and closed the door just as Louis opened his.

“You took your time,” Harry sighed, crossing his legs at the ankles.

Louis started the car back up.

“Did you get your sunglasses?”

“No,” Louis said, backing out of the lot. “Zayn wasn’t there.”

Harry meant to give Louis an incredulous look, but it turned into a wince instead when they hit a bump in the road. “He wasn’t even there!” He crossed his legs tighter. “Then what were you doing?”

_I was watching you_ , Louis grinned to himself. _It was great fun_. To Harry though, he said, “Well, I got a call from Liam, and he was freaking out because he thought I’d messed with his Batman collection again. It took a while to calm him back down.”

Louis was pretty proud of the lie, and Harry seemed to buy it because he didn’t say anything else about it. Finding his way back to the road he’d started on, Louis stole glances at Harry as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat and unmistakably pressed his legs together. Louis grinned when Harry did it again at another bump. 

And then like some beautiful beacon of light that not even Louis could have predicted, a row of taillights met them on the next street. Louis hit the brakes harder than he actually needed to and grinned at the small ‘ommphf!’ Harry made. 

“Oops,” he said. “Sorry.”

Harry wiggled in his seat and squinted ahead of them, “Why’s there so much traffic?” 

“I don’t know,” Louis shrugged, trying not to let on how much he was enjoying this fact. “It’s a bit unusual.”

As they sat bumper to bumper in the unmoving traffic, Harry squirmed in his seat. The seatbelt was pressing right against his bladder, and he pulled at it. How inconvenient to get stuck in this mess right when he really needed to pee. Louis moved the car up a few feet before slamming on the brakes again.

“Oohh,” Harry huffed out a groan. Was it really necessary for him to jerk the car so hard?

And the thing that was still bothering him was that he knew Louis was going the wrong way. How could he not realize that? 

The minutes dragged on, insultingly slowly. In fact, when Harry looked at the car’s clock again he could have sworn it was still on the same time as when he looked at it five minutes ago. Oh, come on, he whined to himself. His bladder was really full and uncomfortable now, and he started thinking about just how much tea he’d had earlier. Louis must have poured him three or four cups. And he just kept drinking it. Obviously that was a mistake.

He should have used the toilet at one of those little shops Louis had dragged him to, but he hadn’t needed to go so bad then. But now he really had to go, and they weren’t getting anywhere!

Five restless minutes later, Harry shifted in his seat; getting his legs a little closer together, and bit his lip, “Louis, you think we could go another way? I don’t want to waste the day in traffic.”

_Are you sure that’s the real reason?_ Louis smirked to himself.

“I don’t really know another way, Harry. Besides, I also need to pick up something over here.”

“Pick up what?” Harry grimaced. He squeezed his legs and clasped his hands in his lap.

“Uh,” Louis was stalling again, but he remembered the little ice cream parlor down this way. The small ice cream parlor, the one with only a window and drive-thru. No public loo of any kind. “Well, it was supposed to be a surprise, but I was going to get us some ice cream.”

“Oh,” Harry grimaced again. “That’s nice.”

Feigning concern, Louis asked, “Are you okay?” Because Harry was tapping his leg and becoming quite restless in his seat. Louis could barely hide his smile.

“Yeah,” Harry hissed. “I just need to pee…”

“Well, maybe you shouldn’t have had so much tea at that café,” Louis mumbled, knowing full well it was him that had got Harry to drink so much in the first place.

“Yeah,” Harry winced, gritting his teeth. “Don’t remind me.”

The traffic lasted at least another fifteen minutes, by which time Harry was wiggling constantly in his seat. Not to mention the noises he was making. Little grunts and groans of pain that sent shivers down Louis’s spine.

“Can we please stop somewhere, Lou? I really need the toilet.”

“Can’t you just wait until we get to….” Louis still didn’t have a set destination for them, so he skipped over it with the hope Harry wouldn’t notice. “…’til we get there? Otherwise we have to go completely out of the way to try and find somewhere with a loo, and that’ll waste time. I’d rather just get where we’re going.”

Harry gritted his teeth. Ugh! Why was Louis choosing right now to be such a pain in the arse?

“Well, where are we going? You still haven’t told me.”

“Yes, I have,” Louis countered. He turned a sharp corner and felt a wave of pleasure at the groan it caused from Harry. “We’re going to the ATM and then ice cream.”

“Oh, maybe the ice cream place would have a toilet,” Harry seemed to light up at the idea. Clearly he didn’t know which parlor Louis had in mind. “And I already told you; the ATM is the other way.”

As if he hadn’t known this fact all along, Louis suddenly smacked himself in the forehead, and said, “Oh wow, you’re right! It _is_ the other way. I can’t believe I did that. I was thinking about my old bank.”

“You don’t say,” Harry groaned, banging his legs together. “Ohh, I really need to wee!”

“Hold on,” Louis said as he jerked the car again; he was actually having way too much fun steering this so recklessly, and Harry winced out loud. Louis caught him squeeze his legs together and snap his eyes shut in pain. 

Harry glanced around anxiously for somewhere he could pee. But Louis had seemingly managed to find the most toilet-less neighborhood in the world. There wasn’t even a petrol station; which Harry always saved as a last resort, but was feeling desperate enough he’d even go for that if he saw one. His bladder was killing him!

“What are you doing?” He hissed as he squeezed his legs and shoved a hand against his crotch.

“Um, Earth to Harold. I have to go to the ATM first, to get money. Haven’t we already been through this? Then we’ll come back and get ice cream.”

God, was Louis enjoying this or something?!

“Are you kidding me?” Harry groaned. The seatbelt was pressing into his bladder again and he pulled at it restlessly. “So we just sat in that endless traffic for no reason, and now we have to go back and do it all again? Talk about wasting time.”

“Someone’s a bit tetchy,” Louis commented. “Maybe we _should_ get ice cream first. Might cheer you up.”

“Finding a loo would cheer me up, actually!”

As he slammed the brakes again at a stoplight, Louis stole a couple glances at Harry as Harry twitched in his seat and crossed his legs. He tapped his crossed leg and looked agitatedly out the window. Louis grinned. _Payback’s a bitch, Harry_. He thought evilly. _Now you know._

“So, Harry,” he sighed. “What’s up with you and Niall?”

The light turned green and Louis speed off again, making sure to turn down as many suburban, bathroom-less roads as he could. Harry, clearly lost in his need, gave Louis a confused look.

“What?”

“You and Niall. I don’t think it’s my imagination, though I know you’ll try to blame it on that. But you two seem to be getting on awfully well lately.”

His bladder was straining and jostling painfully with the bumps from the car, and Harry struggled not to clutch himself like a desperate five-year old. He shook his head.

“Me and Niall always get on really well. And what’s this got to do with anything?”

“No, I mean _really_ well. Like cozily-well.”

He could see a petrol station coming up on the right, and as Louis pressed harder on the gas, Harry twisted in his seat and gasped as he noticed it too.

“Ohh, Louis, stop here! They gotta have a toilet here!”

But Louis didn’t stop. In fact, he switched over onto the next lane and drove right past it.

“Louis!” 

“Oh, whoops,” Louis pretended to frown apologetically. 

Patience thinning, Harry almost grabbed the steering wheel to turn the car back around himself. But restraining himself from doing something as stupid--not to mention potentially fatal, no matter how bad he had to pee, he settled for verbal commands instead.

“Go back! Seriously, Lou, I’m not kidding!”

“It’s too late now,” Louis told him, making absolutely no move to turn the car around.

“Ugh! What part of ‘I have to pee’ don’t you understand!” Harry complained, shoving himself against his seatback and gripping the edges with his hands. His pants were so tight and Louis could clearly enjoy the sight of Harry’s long legs squeezing together.

“I’m not kidding,” Harry continued. He started bouncing in his seat. “I really, really have to go! I can’t wait ‘til we get to…wherever the bloody hell we’re going!”

“Calm down, Curly,” Louis narrowed his eyes. “You’re starting to get on my nerves now.”

“Why are you mad at me?” Harry threw his head back against the seat and bit his lip. His bladder was pulsing with too much liquid, he didn’t know if they’d ever driven over a more bumpy road than this. And to top it all off, Louis was pissed at him for some bizarre reason! Harry really didn’t know what he did. All he knew was that he needed to get to a bathroom before he peed all over Louis’s car!

Louis however, wasn’t actually mad at Harry. Actually, Harry was being perfect as far as Louis’s-Punishment-Fantasies were concerned. He just needed to keep in control, and being affirmative was how he planned on doing that.

He hit the brakes again, hard enough that they screeched and Harry jerked forward against his seatbelt. He hissed loudly.

“Ommphfffohnnggg!”

Louis tried not to grin too much.

“You know why I’m mad, Harry?” He said as he waited for the traffic light to turn green again.

Harry didn’t answer; he was too busy hunching over and grinding his thighs together in obvious discomfort. The light turned and Louis shot the pedal down hard enough that Harry was thrown back this time, and he winced out loud, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Ughhhh, Louis….”

“I’m mad because you apparently think I’m stupid. That I wouldn’t notice those little smiles between you two.”

Between who two? Harry couldn’t concentrate, and he had no idea what Louis was talking about. 

_‘I need to wee, I need to wee, I need to wee….’_ was all his mind could focus on at the moment.

“Well, I’m not stupid, Harry. I know what’s going on.”

“Louis, I really don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m sorry. I need to go to the toilet so bad. You gotta stop somewhere; I’m gonna wee all over your seat!”

“I’m talking about you and Niall,” Louis said. 

“I told you, me and Niall are just friends! You’re overreacting.” When Louis sped past another petrol station that Harry was about to beg him to stop at, Harry shoved his hands at his crotch again and groaned, “Are you _trying_ to make me wet myself?!”

Louis’s eyebrow shot up. He didn’t answer for a minute. Then he whispered, “Maybe.”

Completely thrown off, Harry shot him a bewildered look, “What?” His hand was still buried in his crotch and he squeezed himself hard. “You want me to wee myself? --Because you’re mad about me and Niall? Louis, come on! That’s ridiculous!”

“Is it?”

“Yes! Especially considering I’m about three seconds away from getting it all over your seat!”

“It’ll wash off,” Louis shrugged, unfazed.

“Louis, I don’t want to wet myself,” Harry groaned. “Please, please just stop somewhere!”

God, what the hell? No way was Harry going to do that! How could Louis even think it? Oh, but he had to go so bad! He was doing what would clearly be considered a pee-dance; crossing his legs, wiggling around, squeezing his thighs. All that tea was sloshing maddeningly inside him--And then something dawned on him.

“Is that why you kept refilling my cup this morning?” He gasped. “You wanted me to get like this?”

“How could I possibly assume you’d end up like this? I don’t control your body,” Louis told him simply. He was having way too much fun. And as far as he was concerned, the game wasn’t over, and it was ending the way he had originally intended it to as well. Harry must be close by now. He sure looked like it.

“Yeah, but you took forever at Zayn’s, then you got us stuck in traffic even though you knew you were going the wrong way, and then you won’t stop at any bathroom we pass!” Harry was bouncing up and down in his seat again. 

“You’re shaking the car.”

“I don’t care!”

“Can I just say one thing?” Louis grinned.

Harry reached down to grip himself and hissed, “Not if it doesn’t involve the words, ‘I’ll stop at the next loo we see’.”

“You’re quite sexy like this.”

Harry shot him a look, albeit slightly pained. “Don’t even,” he grimaced.

“I’m serious.”

“Louis,” Harry whined, bouncing and fanning his legs. “I don’t want to be sexy like this. I just want to _peeee!_ ”

“Then _goooo_ ,” Louis imitated back.

“I am not wetting myself! Find me a toilet!”

“So high-maintenance,” Louis rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, because requesting a loo when your bladder’s about to burst is so ridiculous!”

Harry couldn’t take it anymore. Louis was driving him mad. His bladder was driving him mad! He needed to wee so bad! They hit a bump in the road and just like that, pee was starting to make its way down Harry’s shaft. His hand snapped to his crotch and his breath hitched.

“Oh my god Louis, you have to stop! Right now!” The pee dribbled out and he could feel it dampen his underwear. “Oh my god—stop! Where can I go, where can I go!?” His eyes scanned the area around them desperately as he gripped himself tighter, legs squeezing together.

Before Louis could really register what was happening, Harry had started to panic and was now pointing frantically ahead of them.

“There’s a park! There’s a park—go there!”

And then Harry was gripping the steering wheel and surprising Louis so much that he managed to turn the car that way.

“Harry, stop! What’re you doing?!”

Harry had gone pale, the color drained from his face. He couldn’t believe what was happening. “I’m peeing!” He yelled frantically. His hand was on the door handle, ready to jump out the moment they stopped. “I’m seriously weeing myself! You have to stop. I don’t want to pee in your car!”

Somehow in his distraction with Harry’s plight, Louis found he actually was pulling into the park’s parking lot. He hadn’t even stopped the car fully, before Harry had pulled open the handle and jumped out.

“Hey! Wait!” Louis shouted. He had worked so hard to get Harry to this point—he couldn’t miss the big finale! 

Harry had one hand in his crotch, and was tripping and gasping all the way to the little building near the swings, labeled ‘Toilets’. The pee was dribbling down his leg, but he bit his lip desperately. He could make it! He just had to hold it a couple more seconds, that’s all.

Louis had caught up to Harry quickly, considering he wasn’t the one trying to run across a park with a full bladder. The thing was, Louis had realized something that Harry clearly hadn’t in his desperate dash for the toilet. Something that made Louis wonder if some higher power was seriously taking his side today, and wanted him to win this game as much as he did. It was autumn. Late autumn. Parks weren’t open this late in the season. Which meant the toilets weren’t open either. 

He tried to grab Harry’s arm and pull him back, but Harry snatched it away, “Louis, don’t!”

“Harry, the toilets are closed off!”

“No, they’re not,” Harry cried. He was so close, only a couple feet away. “You’re just saying that so that I’ll wet myself, like you want me to!”

“I’m not!” Louis assured. “The park’s closed this time of year--“ but he cut himself off as they finally reached the building.

Harry was dancing from foot to foot, his hand clutching himself as he reached frantically for the door handle. He pulled it. Nothing happened. He pulled it again.

“No!” He groaned, now abandoning his efforts of holding himself to instead use both hands and tug with all his might; which wasn’t much considering he was using so much already to try and control his bladder.

“Oh no, oh no, oh no…” he chanted, jumping up and down. “Please, you can’t be locked! I have to wee, I have to wee so bad!” 

His bladder was failing him now, and he let go of the door to shove both hands back at his crotch to stop the impending flood. He had never been so full in his life, and he had absolutely no where to go! Louis was watching him and it was so humiliating because Harry knew he could see the wet patches already darkening his pants. As he twisted his legs together and bent forward, he started to whimper.

“Harry,” Louis whispered, rubbing a hand along Harry’s spine. “It’s ok.”

“No, it’s not,” Harry cried. He had started leaking again and he knew he couldn’t hold on. “This is all your fault,” he whined pathetically. He didn’t have the strength to put any real bite to it. “Louis, I can’t hold it! I really, really can’t!” 

Louis was torn now; as much as he’d wanted to do this to Harry, to get him back for whatever was going on between him and Niall, and not to mention, as much as it was seriously turning him on, he was starting to feel bad too. Harry looked so helpless, and it really was Louis’s fault, after all. 

“Just go then, Harry,” he said. “There’s no point in holding it. You’ve already started weeing, I can tell.”

This just caused Harry to squeeze his legs tighter, and try bending more to block the view of his wet pants. And then with one final twist of his body, Harry gasped and Louis could hear the definite sound of streaming liquid.

“Oh my god!” Harry cried. He’d finally lost control. Pee was suddenly soaking down his pants, dripping onto the pavement, and it was getting all over his hands since they were still shoved against himself. His body shuddered violently as he still attempted to stop himself.

He could barely grasp how incredibly odd the sensation of hot liquid gushing down his legs felt because he was too lost in the wonderful relief of finally letting go, as well as how much he couldn’t believe he was actually peeing himself!

Louis watched in total amazement as Harry’s pants became soaked, as the ground around their feet turned a few shades darker. It was without a doubt, the hottest sight he’d ever witnessed in his life. 

“Oh my goodness,” he managed to gasp as Harry continued peeing steadily.

The relief was amazing, and Harry dropped his head back, stumbling into the wall behind him. When the stream became a trickle, and the trickle a few drops, and then finally nothing, he let out a long sigh and looked back at Louis.

He couldn’t tell if he felt more wonderful or humiliated, but Louis was looking at him with a definite gleam in his eye.

“Harry,” he said breathily.

“I’m sorry,” Harry muttered. A blush was fastly approaching his cheeks. “I couldn’t help it. I couldn’t hold it. I had to go so bad…”

“Don’t be sorry,” Louis told him. He couldn’t help himself from glancing back down to Harry’s sopping wet legs. He was so turned on he could barely function. “If anyone should be sorry, it should be me for getting you into this mess in the first place. But,” he swallowed thickly and looked back at Harry’s face. “I hope you’ll forgive me when I tell you that you are absolutely beautiful, and that was the single most brilliant moment of my life. Ever.”

Standing there in dripping pants and discolored pavement, Harry knew he should be mad; he’d just bloody wet himself in public! But somehow he found he didn’t have either the strength or anger for it. Besides, Louis had just called him beautiful, and that wasn’t something he said to just anybody. The breeze was starting to cool Harry’s pants though and his legs felt sticky.

“I need to go home and change.”

“Yes, you do,” Louis nodded. He grabbed Harry’s hand and started leading him back to the car.

“And then I’m going to start thinking of all the things you’re going to have to do to make up for this,” Harry stated. “And you can start by getting me that ice cream you promised.”

Louis grinned, “Deal.”


End file.
